Harry potter's jinx
by yasnincgooch
Summary: Life is all fun, until Ron accidentally jinxed harry with Fred and Georges fake wands. Everything completely changes when Malfoy comes around the corner.


Harry potter turns

Chapter 1.

he is in the hospital whining to the nurse (not a muggle). Well it all started when Fred and George wanted to raise money to open a joke shop, with a little help from Harrynever buy those wands!Don** And URGH! Well let.. typical. **

**In the Gryffindor common room doing divination homework. Professor Trelawney is always making us stick to the wow.. WHAT A WASTE OF STUPID TIME! I am literally in rage mode right now even though it is 10.48PM and nearly everyone is in bed. Except Fred and Georges cracks and bangs. Which is really annoying? Yes it is. It wait to suffer tomorrow. **

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**Chapter 2 **

**Hermionet even care about Harry anyway! It was breakfast time and I wanted to sort things out with Ron. I sat by him, and he gave me the complete silent treatment. He was hesitating a bit and breaking between the noises he was making. So I asked him SO he screamed at me and said Everyone paused on what they were doing and looked at me. Whispers started to fill the room and Malfoy**HEY, EVERYBODY CHECK OUT THE COSTPATED, OVERWEIGHTED, OFFENSIVE MUDBLOOD!t. People were wearing badges saying and then it would change to I walked faster every time I saw those badges and started to do a little hop between my skips. I ran out of the main door and into the grounds to where Hagrid lived in his small hut. Hagrid was what you called a 9 foot tall person or game keeper of the school. He looked almost friendly behind his thick beard and beady eyes. I knocked on his door and a voice came out a second!ello, Hermione! SO nice ter see yer! **then he said **

**I told him the whole story and he kept on saying t be?!t remember me at all. **

**End of chapter 2 **

**Chapter 3 **

**Harryt get to the point. All I remember that a big pink light right in my face. She keeps on telling me I was her best friend and she was the one who always fixed my glasses. But I cant right now. The Nurse keeps on saying that I escaped Yu Know Who, but who is that? Also everybody is nonstop staring at me for some reason. I), well she said I could walk now and I could visit this school called Hogwarts (Why would a school be called that?). **

**I said. I got out of the hospital bed and got changed. Then I followed her out of the door and out into the world of what they called Wizard world or something. So I saw this massive castle and asked her And BANG she was off, again talking about all the different things that were in there. We both went inside the front doors into a massive hallway. Then a big burst of talk went on. For example s Harry! I did not know any of these people and I was really confused. Until I saw in the corner a red haired boy, who looked really familiar in my opinion. I walked over to him as the boys eyes widened every step I took, then I started to jog and STOPPED. The boy said in a scared voice. t get to the point. Wait is your name Ron?**Yes I amHEY, WEASLEY!SO Harry, you know this boy put you in this?NOWhy don** I looked at him and said but still did not know who he was. I followed him down the corridor and into this room. I was really mad right now, but I was happy by the fact that this boy told me the truth and he seemed like a friend to me. Then he said his name was Draco Malfoy. **

**END OF CHAPTER **

**Chapter 4 **

**Malfoys POV: **

**This is my chance to get harry to hate the two of them, and he will join me! HEHEHEHEHEHE! I know it sounds easy but its name! I really need to get the mudblood out of the way, and to persuade my fellow class of slitherins to like Harry and to prove to Weasley and mudblood that they were wrong. Now I need to get Crabbe and Goyle. **

**I walked through the corridors to see if I could get Harry to be the one I could control and make fun of at the same time (in a way). But first of all he has to learn the slitherin way and my way. He was always beside me the whole time. Next was the potions test and Harry went back to the Hospital wing to recover. Snape was taking points away from Gryffindor as usual (which I find really funny) and Neville is being a great stupid idiot with his cauldron AGAIN. If I tell father this he will be proud of me and give me his best reward. So I sent him a letter saying: **

**Father, **

**As Harry has lost his memory, I was thinking if I could get him to hate mudblood and Weasley. He could be one of us. Also he is already a friend to me wink, wink. I could also make fun of Harry and make him hate me, but no he has to learn my way of doing things. Do you get it? **

**Draco **

**P.S. Say hi to mother for me! **

**So that was it. Basically now I am in the Common room seeking plans for the next decade or something. **

**OK, so harry is coming back from the hospital every day to meet me at breakfast. I don**so, do you want to do some fun today as it is a Saturday? **he said. The hairs down my neck started to rise up. He had completely CHANGED. **

**END OF CHAPTER **

**Chapter 5 **

**Nevilles POV: **

**Harry seems really different and scary. He made fun of me yesterday for tripping over nothing. Also I have been spying on them, and Malfoy has been teaching him thing for example and **Can I close the door now?Eeeeerrrr** I said in a hurry. I went inside the common room and carried Ron at the same time. I placed him on the soft carpet. whined Ron. .. again. t know Dumbledore liked cockroach slabs?! (Not a good thing to know). I walked up into his round office. This time the office was dim lighted, and his desk was covered with papers. professor Dumbledore?t here, just great is it? I slowly walked through the room slowly in case I broke something. Which I always do. There were posters saying mudbloods everywhere, until something caught my sight; It was Dumbledore, lying unconscious on the floor.**


End file.
